Some portable electronic devices contain glass, either internal or external. Externally, a glass article can be provided as part of a housing. Such a glass article is often referred to as a cover glass. The transparent and scratch-resistance characteristics of glass make it well suited for such applications. Internally, a glass article can be provided to support display technology. More particularly, to support a display a portable electronic device can provide a display technology layer beneath an outer cover glass. A sensing arrangement can also be provided with or adjacent to the display technology layer. By way of example, the display technology layer may include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) that includes a liquid crystal module (“LCM”). The LCM generally includes an upper glass sheet and a lower glass sheet that sandwich a liquid crystal layer there between. The sensing arrangement may be a touch sensing arrangement such as those used to create a touch screen. For example, a capacitive sensing touch screen can include substantially transparent sensing points or nodes dispersed about a sheet of glass.
Unfortunately, however, use of glass with portable electronic devices requires that the glass be relatively thin. Generally speaking, the thinner the glass the more susceptible the glass is to damage when the portable electronic device is stressed or placed under a significant force.